Chapter 600
Chapter 600 is called "The Island Of Restarting". Cover A request by 'Kororu (コロル)' in Kanagawa Prefecture Zoro is holding a 1t weight on one arm, and an aligator on the other (or crocodile, same word in Japanese). Short Summary The Strawhats have finally gathered together, except Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook, while the Marines prepare to take down the Fake Strawhats. Long Summary Chopper gallops through Saboady Archipelago's Grove #35 ,in his reindeer form, yelling wildly for Robin (the fake one that was kidnapped) while also questioning the actions of the Strawhats (the fake ones). He abruptly stops as Usopp and Nami ride by on one of the Archipelago's bubble contraptions calling to him. Finally reunited on the island, they embrace as long-seen old friends. Both Usopp and Nami comment about how big and fluffy Chopper has become as he tries to separate fake Nami from the real one before him in his mind. Catching himself, Chopper informs them of Robin's kidnapping. Revelations abound as all three ride the bubble, Chopper is brought up to speed on what's going on such as that the kidnapped Robin is a fake (as the real one would not be easy to catch) and that the Strawhats he met before were also fakes. Chopper, though, swoons at the idea of how famous he is motivating him to want to create a signature. Usopp comments that he's already created his own while Nami adds that they're famous in a bad way. Meanwhile, Fake Sanji and Zoro chase after the runaway Chopper (the real one) , after their Captain makes the realization that it was the real "pet", but run into Luffy (also the real one) whose identity they are still ignorant of. Upon his last run-in and Hancock's suggestion, he finally dons the fake moustache given to him and recognizes the fakes as the real ones though they question whether he was the "kid" they were looking for. Zoro, in Grove #41, states his intention to fish at the beach. Sanji responds by yelling at him explaining they don't have time to search for a "wayward marimo" (should Zoro's incredible talent for getting lost remain in tact) and that they, together, should head to the ship as everyone will gather there soon. Turning away from Sanji, Zoro complains to himself that #7 thinks he's so high and mighty over #1. The numbers are a reference to the order the Strawhats arrived on the archipelago hence Zoro's complaint. Sanji, now beyond annoyed by Zoro, starts a fight. In Grove #46, a marine is spying on the new rookies trying to join the "Strawhats". He confirms four of them: Gashed Albion at a bounty of 92 million beli, Lip Service Doughty at a bounty of 88 million beli and the brothers Caribou, Wet-hair and Blood Splattered, at bounties of 210 million beli and 190 million beli, respectively. As the marine is speaking on the den-den mushi, Wet-hair Caribou sneaks up on him. The marine falls back on the ground in horror as the Caribou Brothers intimidate him. Frightened, the marine reaches for his gun causing Wet-hair to stab him with a spear. Further increasing the severity of their action, Blood-splattered starts digging a grave as his older brother preaches to God on the "sins" this marine has committed. Tensions rise as a confrontational statement is heard "That's as far as you go, Caribou"! Voices roar as the rotund fake Luffy amplifies his followers spirits. He appropriates them as extensions of himself, his "hands" and "legs". His orders are to find and crush the real Strawhats that humiliated him. During his rant, fake Sanji and fake Zoro return with the original Luffy. Luffy speaks to the fakes assuming them to be the genuine articles yet assessing that they're more friendly then he remembers. The fakes call for their captain's attention, and the target, Luffy, stands before his eyes. "Encore! Encore"! the crowd yells at Brook's farewell concert. Unfortunately, the marines and his former managers have flanked him. The marines confirm him as "Humming Brook" with a thirty-three million beli bounty and member of the Strawhat crew. Brook's fans become distressed at the news. His managers explained that by honestly telling them that Brook would be retiring, it would be the end of the business exploit hence inciting them to have Brook die with them. In fact, this incites Brook to call on his band and dancers in helping him declare that the rumours were false. "Strawhat Luffy...Dead? Ridiculous--Tell This to the World. The Pirate Strawhat Luffy is ALIVE!". The marines are held by the fans as Brook rocks the concert ready to go to the New World. Back on the Thousand Sunny, newly refurbished, Nami, Usopp and Chopper meet up with the rest of the crew. Usopp holds Chopper as he gawks at the new upgrades on Franky who now sports concealable hands within his giant ones and a hair-frizz feature. Nami is overjoyed to see Robin (the real one) again and, to a shyer extent, Franky. Rayleigh and Shakky show up. Shakky updates the current crew on deck where the others are and the situations on the archipelago. Rayleigh heads to Nami intent on teaching her how to navigate a coated ship. Usopp, worried since Luffy has not shown up, asks about him. Rayleigh replies with a smile on his face that Luffy has already disembarked. Chapter notes *Brook is revealed to the world as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. *New pirate captains have been introduced. *Luffy mistakes the fake Zoro and Sanji for the real ones. *Chopper is seen in his animal form for the first time after the time skip. *The Caribou Brothers are shown for the first time. *Franky demonstrates more his upgrades, such as having smaller hands pop out of his enormous hands and how pushing down on his nose releases his hair that's retracted into his head. *This chapter shows that Luffy likes eating better when he isn't wearing a fake mustache. Characters Anime Episode References Site Navigation